


Fire

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Burning buildings, Evil Triple H, F/M, Feels, Fire, Smut, graphic depictions of death, seth is a sweetheart, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: Reader works for Hunter in one of his famous museums. One day, a handsome young man comes in named Tyler Black and she's infatuated with him. On one of her night sat work, someone sets the museum on fire. She is taken from teh building by none other than Tyler Black, but he isn't who he says he is.





	Fire

           There had been a streak of someone burning down buildings, ones specifically owned by Hunter Helmsley, your boss. You worked in one of the museums he owned, most of the things inside things he had gotten by not-so-clean methods. You were a receptionist, nothing too special in your own mind, but you didn’t care all that much since the pay was good and all you really did was answer the phone and schedule things. Mr. Helmsley had increased security on your building, which you didn’t mind so much, but at the same time, it made the museum feel like an unwelcoming place, the guards often making people uncomfortable, even you. You tried to get to know a few of them, but they all seemed to not care about getting to know any of the employees. There was only one that spoke to you often, a Randy Orton, and he creeped you out beyond belief. You tended to avoid him as much as you could, but that could be hard when you were a receptionist and he worked the front of the museum.

           Every day, thousands of people would come through the museum, mostly because of the rumors around the fires, and who could possibly have such a vendetta against Hunter Hearst Helmsley. People loved to speculate, hell, some people would straight up  _ask_ you about it, wondering if you knew since you were an employee. You always gave the same answer, telling them that you didn’t know. They were often disappointed in your answer but would leave it at that. It began to bug you after about a week of those questions, but there wasn’t anything you could do about it. But you’d take that any day over the constant stares from Orton. You had brought it up with HR, but they had been told that none of the guards were to be messed with, so she could do nothing. So, you endured.

It wasn’t often that someone would come in that intrigued you, but today there was. It was close to closing, most of the security guards had started their rounds, so the front wasn’t being watched at the moment. You were typing away on your computer when someone approached the front desk. You looked up and had the breath knocked from you. A tall, gorgeous man with long brown hair and puppy dog eyes was smiling at you behind his beard. He was wearing a black t shirt with a pair of painted on skinny jeans, his whole appearance practically screaming ‘bad boy’. He looked familiar, but you couldn’t place his face in your mind.

You hadn’t realized he was speaking until he gently waved his hand in front of your face, concern marring his face. “You alright in there, sweetheart? You look beat.” His voice was deep, a little on the nasally side, but no less attractive.

You were flustered now, quickly regaining your composure. “Sorry, long day. What can I do for you?”

He gave you a soft smile, his brown eyes twinkling. “I was wondering if you guys do special events? Where I could rent out the museum for an entire day for me and a private party?”

You nodded. “We can definitely do that, although it’s not cheap. How many people were you planning on having?”

“One.”

You raised an eyebrow at him, your fingers hovering over your keyboard. “I believe we need at least a party of ten to reserve the museum, sir.”

“I was just messing with you. Sorry, but yeah, I’ll have probably close to fifteen people.” He smiled again, making you chuckle in response.

“A party of fifteen would cost about two grand a day, sometimes more if you want food and drinks, then it goes up to twenty-five hundred dollars.” You eyed him carefully as he smiled.

“That won’t be a problem. How do I pay for it?” He pulled out his wallet, having a bit of trouble getting it out of his tight jeans. “Can I pay for it with card?”

“Well, there are multiple ways to pay for it: One is a payment plan, but the entire amount is due the day before you plan on reserving the museum. If it’s not paid by then, your money is refunded, but you will no longer have the museum reserved. The second option is to pay half now and half the day before your gathering.” You opened up the schedule on your computer. “And the third option is to pay all of it up front. We take credit cards, but cash is acceptable.” He handed you his credit card, the name ‘Tyler Black’ on the front. “What day were you thinking?”

“Can you do it on June second?” he asked.

It took you a minute to scan the schedule, smiling when you saw the second was free. “Yes, we can most definitely have the museum reserved on the second. Would you like the standard two thousand dollar experience or the two thousand and five hundred dollar experience?” You typed in his information, humming a little tune as you did. He gave you his answer after a minute of thought. “Is it alright for me to scan your credit card now?” you asked. You always had to ask, having learned form past experience that people didn’t like you swiping their card, even if they had handed it to you.

“Go ahead.”

You finished out his transaction, handing back his card with a smile while a receipt printed out of your printer. “Your bank statement will read that ‘Helmsley Enterprise’ has pulled two thousand and five hundred dollars from your account. It will take approximately five days for the transaction to go through.” You grabbed the receipt and its copy from the printer, grabbing a pen and standing up to lean over the counter. “Right here is the date you reserved, here is where your credit card information is as well as the type of reservation you asked for, here is your reservation number, and lastly I’ll need your signature down here for our filing system.” You circled each thing, handing him the pen with a smile.

He signed his name, sliding you the museum’s copy of the receipt while he folded up his. He leaned over the counter once he did, giving you a boyish smile. “I couldn’t help noticing the very creepy security guard staring at you. Would you like me to wait ‘til your shift is over and walk you to your car?” He seemed genuinely concerned, his eyebrows furrowed together as he looked over his shoulder, where Randy was staring at you, anger on his face.

“So, you can see it too…” You put your face in your hands. “You seem very sweet, Mr. Black, but I’m sure you have better things to do than walk me to my car.”

He feigned thinking, tapping his chin. “Nope, can’t think of anything else better.”

He smiled again. You didn’t know why, but you liked him already, maybe it was his smile, or his ‘bad boy’ vibes, or maybe it was the way he seemed concerned about you. “I guess you can. I’m not off work for another half an hour-“

“Then I guess I’ll roam around the museum, if that’s alright? Familiarize myself with some of the artwork in here.” He walked away, heading farther into the museum. You watched him walk away, your eyes falling to his ass. It looked good, hugged by his jeans, his thighs thick. He obviously worked out, and damn, he looked good.

“Everyone can see you ogling.”

You looked over at Randy, not liking that he was coming closer to you. He leaned over the counter, much like Mr. Black had, but the way Randy’s eyes raked over you made you feel like he was undressing you. “And?” you sassed, eyes narrowing at him. “What’s it matter to you?”

Randy snorted. “I just think you could do better.”

You couldn’t help rolling your eyes. “By better, I’m guessing you mean you.”

“Of course I do, baby. I’m the best of the best and I always get what I want.” He gave you a sleazy smile.

“Well, you’re not getting me.” You turned towards your file cabinet, taking the receipt from the counter and filing it away. “So, I guess you don’t get everything you want.”

He sputtered a bit, scoffing at your remark. “I doubt that, baby. One of these days you’ll say ‘yes’ to my offer for a date and then you’ll see what you’ve been missing out on.”

It was your turn to snort. “Nope. Never going to happen. I’m going to say ‘no’ every single time and nothing you say or do is going to change my mind. You should really just give up at this point.” You gave him a mocking smile. “You should get back to security duty or whatever it is that you do. I’ve got work I need to do and you aren’t helping.” You hoped it would end with that, but Randy seemed determined to get you to go out with him.

“Just one date, that’s all I’m asking for.”

“And I said ‘no’.” You were glaring at him now. “I have work I need to do before I head home. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

He growled, pushing off the counter and walking away. You took in a deep breath, turning to your computer to finish anything you had left, signing out and clocking out once your shift was over.

“It seems I have great timing.”

You perked up upon hearing his voice, smiling at him. “You do, Mr. Black.”

“Please, just Tyler. ‘Mr.’ makes me feel so old.” He smiled at you. God, he had a great smile. “You almost done?”

“Just clocked out, actually. I just need to grab my purse.” You reached underneath the counter, grabbing your purse. You pulled your car key out, standing up to smooth out your pencil skirt. You hated the damn thing, but you had to wear ‘professional attire’ to work, and in the dress code, slacks were prohibited for women, so you were stuck in skirts. You rounded the counter, smiling as Tyler walked next to you out the doors. You could feel Randy’s eyes on you two.

“Do you want me to beat him up?” Tyler asked, shoving his hands into his jeans.

You were caught off-guard by his question. “I-I don’t know.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t worry. I won’t actually do it. But I totally will if you want me to. I don’t like it when guys ogle girls like they’re objects.”

It was quiet for a minute between you two as you headed to your car. You were unlocking it when he cleared his throat.

“Hey, uh, so I was wondering if I could get your number?”

You turned to him, eyebrow raised. He looked a little nervous asking you for it, his shoulders a little tight. “Oh, uh, why?”

“Shit, sorry, that was really forward of me. You probably don’t give your number out to strangers. Sorry, you don’t have to.” He gave you a sheepish smile.

You thought it over for a minute. He seemed nice enough, and it wasn’t often that someone as attractive as him asked for your number. “I don’t see why not.”

His eyes widened. “Wait, really? Wow.” He pulled his phone out, quickly opening up a new contact. You happily took his phone from him, typing your name and number into his phone with a bit of a smile on your face. You handed it back to him once you saved it into his phone.

“Texting me is your best bet. I’m not much for talking on the phone, but I will happily text you.” There was a smile on your face as you looked at him.

He’s still a little in shock, but he soon smiled. “Thank you. I’ll let you go so you can go home.” He waited for you to climb in your car and drive away before he climbed on a motorcycle not far from where you had parked.

Your drive home was uneventful, which you were grateful for. You parked your car in the parking lot of your complex, going inside quickly so you could get into your sweats and cuddle with your cat. You groaned in frustration when you saw that the elevator was out of service  _again_. You climbed the stairs with a frown, hearing the noises of the complex around you: neighbors yelling at one another, kids screaming, the sounds of someone having sex. Your sex life was nonexistent, but only because you were picky about your men and the ones you had been with were subpar to what you wanted. You deserved better than you ever got. You unlocked the door to your apartment, resisting the urge to slam it shut as you closed it, kicking off your shoes just as your cat came trotting around the corner, making little noises to let you know she was hungry.

“Okay, okay, let me get in my pajamas and then I’ll feed you.” You went to your room, your cat following you, rubbing herself all over your legs when you stopped by your dresser to pull out a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. You heard your phone go off in your purse out in the living room. You changed lazily, tossing your work clothes into your hamper before going out to check your phone, a bright smile growing on your face when you read the text.

_-I hope you didn’t give me a phony number, but it’s me, Tyler._

You grinned. Shooting him a quick text, you went to feed your cat as she was now yowling in the kitchen. You fed her, scratching her behind the ears as she purred. Your phone went off again, making you smile wider if that was even possible.

_-I’m so glad you actually gave me your number! What are you doing right now, sweetheart?_

-Feeding my cat

It was about thirty seconds before you got a text from him again, this one a picture message starring him holding a very cute Yorkie.

_-This is Kevin, and he’s my baby. I love cats! What does she look like?_

You scooped up your cat, her making a disgruntled noise, but she let you hold her, her eyes big as you kissed her head. You took a quick picture with her, deciding it was a flattering one.

-Kevin is adorable! But this is my baby. Her name is Athena, but I call her Baby

You set her back down, scratching her head and petting down her back gently. She purred loudly as you walked away to sit in the living room. As you turned your TV on, Tyler texted you back. You two texted back and forth all night, well into the late hours of the night. You barely watched what was playing on your TV, too caught up in texting Tyler. It was one in the morning when you finally realized what time it was, shaking your head as you texted him goodnight. He responded with a smiley face, wishing you goodnight as well. Your bed welcomed you, your cat jumping on the bed to curl up pressed at the space behind your knees as you laid on your side.

———-

           The next few days were filled with you texting back and forth, a near permanent smile on your face. You knew you must look ridiculous, but Tyler was so sweet, sending you little pictures and videos of him and his dog. You found yourself adoring every little video and picture of him. He had such a great smile and sometimes he’d be shirtless in his videos, showing his amazing physique. He finally asked you out on a date after a week of texting. He wanted to take you out to a little diner, which kind of surprised you, seeing as he seemed to be loaded with money, but it was nice, so you didn’t have to dress fancy or anything and you didn’t have to wear work clothes! You felt excited as you got ready, opting for a simple t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. You did your hair a little nicer than usual.

           You two agreed to meet at the diner, your nerves growing as you drove closer and closer to it. This would be your first date in a while, almost a year, and you were extremely nervous, hoping and praying that you wouldn’t say anything stupid to ruin it. You took a deep breath after you had parked, giving yourself a pep talk before climbing out, only to nearly run into none other than Tyler. “Shit, sorry.”

           “I saw you over here, thought I’d surprise you. Guess I scared you instead.” He scratched the back of his neck, giving you a sheepish smile.

           It made you smile, realizing that he was probably just as nervous as you. “It’s alright, Tyler. Just wasn’t expecting it is all. Thanks for meeting me out here instead of inside. I probably would’ve looked like a loser in there by myself until you showed.”

           He was smiling now, chuckling as he led you to the door of the diner. He opened it for you. You admired the cute décor inside: the gray floor, the deep red booth with their light gray tables. There was a mural on the back wall that was purple and green, an image of a man’s profile looking out towards the street greeting you. You immediately loved the place.

           “Hey, good to see you, man,” an older man said, a bright smile on his face. He had a towel thrown over his shoulder, his hair various colors of the rainbow, tattoos winding around his arms as he came around the counter. “Is it just the two of you?”

           “Yes it is, Jeff, thanks,” Tyler said with a bright smile.

           The older man grabbed two menus, leading you two to a quiet little table towards the back near the mural. “Can I start you two off with something to drink? We have in-house made lemonade.” He was smiling brightly.

           You and Tyler both agreed on the lemonade, the two of you smiling at one another. You looked over the menu, unsure of what to choose. The place, which you learned was called ‘Willow’s’, was a basic diner, but with fun names for everything as well as special little twists on things. Everything on the menu sounded good, but you opted for something you were used to that had its own little twist. It wasn’t Jeff who took your order, as he was hosting, but another man with long, dark hair in a low ponytail with a shock of white in the front. He was kind, introducing himself as Matt, Jeff’s brother. Once he whisked away your menus, things grew quiet between you and Tyler. You both awkwardly looked at your hands before he finally broke the silence.

           “How have things at the museum been?”

           “Pretty boring. Everyone has been gossiping about the fires. I keep getting asked by people that come through if  _I_  know anything, but I’m as clueless as they are. Everyone is speculating, but speculation doesn’t help.” You rested your elbow on the table, resting your cheek on your hand.

           Something flashed across Tyler’s face before a smile took his face, soft and understanding. “I’m sure you’re sick of everyone asking. But honestly, do you have any idea?”

           You shrugged. “Not a clue.”

           The two of you chatted idly while you waited for your food, the conversation flowing easily. The two of you were getting along famously, laughter filling the space between the two of you. You even neglected your food to talk to him, but you did notice that he didn’t talk about himself much, letting you lead the conversation. You didn’t mind too much, not when he was smiling at you with that smile, his brown eyes bright with wonder as you spoke about your life. You had almost let your food go cold while you spoke to him happily.

           At the end of your date, you weren’t ready to part from him, but it was late. “I hope I get to see you again,” he said as you two stopped next to your car.

           “I would love to.” The words were out of your mouth before you could stop yourself, but they were truthful. “I had a lot of fun tonight and I would definitely like to do it again. Though I don’t think I’ll be available until after June second.”

           He nodded, his features darkening for a moment. “You can text me and let me know, sweetheart. Are you working on the second?”

           “I’m not sure yet. I’ll let you know, though.” You smiled up at him. “I mean, that’s only three days away as it is, so it shouldn’t be a problem to make plans for something after.”

           He nodded, shoving his hand sin his pockets. “I guess I’ll see you later then?”

           “Most definitely.” You stood on your toes, pressing a swift kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’ll text you when I get home.”

           He looked a little dazed, those beautiful brown eyes focusing on you. “Thanks, sweetheart. Drive safe.” He turned and headed to where his motorcycle was. You climbed into your car, peeling out of the parking lot to head home. Once home, you texted him, going to bed soon after, thoughts of Tyler in your mind.

———-

           The second came quicker than you thought. You did work that day, sitting at the reception desk. Everything was set up for Tyler’s private party, various people showing up throughout the day. You waited to see Tyler, but he seemed to be running late. You had even asked one of his guests if they knew where he was, the tall man simply responding that Tyler was notorious for being late to fancy things like this. You frowned at that, expecting to see him. You went almost the whole day without seeing him. His guests left about ten minutes before closing, all thanking you. You sighed in frustration, gathering your things together. You got up to use the restroom, taking your time. The fire alarm started going off while you were in the bathroom, panic filling you as you burst from the bathroom. You saw no signs of a fire, but all the security guards left the building. You tried following, but the building went immediately under lockdown, locking you in. You pounded on the door, yelling at the security guards, but they couldn’t help you.

           Glass shattering somewhere in the museum caught your attention. You hoped it was someone coming to help you. You followed the noise, only to see a strange man with a bat destroying different display cases and the things inside. You gasped in shock, the man turning to you when he heard you. He had a mask over his face, so you couldn’t see what he looked like, but you were scared of him, backing away as quick as you could, but you stumbled over your heels. The man walked over to you, grabbing your upper arm to pull you up with ease. The deep brown eyes that were looking at you from behind the mask seemed familiar, but you were too panicked to wonder if you knew the man as he dragged you to the back door, forcing it open to push you outside. He slammed the door shut behind the two of you, just as the smell of smoke hit your nose. He put his hand over your mouth when you tried screaming, dragging you over to a car.

           “Be quiet, please,” the man said.

           You knew that voice. You knew who that was. Your voice was muffled as you tried to speak, your voice cracking as he set you down gently. He let go of your mouth slowly. “ _Tyler?_ ” you hissed. “What the fuck are you doing?”

           He shushed you. “Get in the car. I’ll explain everything on the drive.”

           An explosion behind you made you jump, turning frantically to see the building erupt in flames. “Oh my god,” you whispered.

           Tyler opened the passenger door. “Get. In.”

           You glared back at him. “Why the fuck should I? You’re the fucking one that’s been burning down my boss’s businesses!”

           He covered your mouth again. “Please, I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you, okay? Just get in the car and I’ll explain everything when we get to my safehouse.” He yanked his mask off to show his whole face, his eyes pleading as he looked down at you.

           Your eyes were wide, but you complied, climbing into the car. Tyler went to the driver’s side, peeling out of the back lot and driving out of the city as firetrucks and cop cars raced passed you towards the blaze behind you. You fidgeted the whole time to his ‘safehouse’, eyes on him as he drove, his face passive in the darkness of the car. It was a long drive, much longer than you anticipated, but you were both quiet for the whole ride, fear still gripping you as you finally pulled into a long driveway and to a small cabin located in the middle of the woods. He turned off the car and climbed out, you following suit. “Tyler-“

           “Get inside first.” He unlocked the house, gesturing with his head for you to go in first.

           You stepped inside the cabin, eyes going wide at the state of the living room: papers were scattered everywhere, a corkboard was on the wall, pictures and papers pinned to it like out of some crime show, red string wrapped around the pins, connecting some of the pictures. Tyler gently pushed you into the living room, making you sit on the couch. You were still scared, eyes following his every move as he paced in front of you, dragging his hands through his long hair. “T-Tyler?”

           “That’s not my name,” he mumbled, crossing his arms as he looked at you, stopping directly in front of you.

           “What?”

           He shook his head. “My name isn’t Tyler Black. I don’t use my real name because I’m supposed to be dead.”

           Your eyes widened in shock.

           “My name is Seth, Seth Rollins is my biological name, but I was adopted and my name was changed to Seth Helmsley.” He eyed you carefully, his face hard, but you could see sadness lurking there underneath it.

           “Hunter’s son…” you whispered. “But I thought-“

           “Yeah, everyone thinks I died in a fire at the old house my parents’ owned. That wasn’t the case, obviously.” He held his arms open, looking down at himself. “My  _father_ ,” he spat out the word, like a curse, “tried to kill me after I found out about his shady dealings and how he was involved in the mafia. We had never gotten along and when I threatened him, he tried crippling me and left me to die in the house as he set it on fire. I barely managed to get out.” He came and sat by you on the couch, making you move away from him. “I knew I had to do whatever I could to destroy his empire, so I started tracking and finding all his favorite businesses he owned and set them on fire and watched them burn. But, there was something different about this time…” He looked at you, brown eyes tired. “I met you, and you were the first kind person to speak to me since it happened. You were the first person to come from one of his businesses that greeted me with a smile instead of a frown.” He slowly reached for your hands. “I had hoped you weren’t working tonight, but then you came around that corner looking scared and I knew I had to finish up quickly. You… I couldn’t let you get hurt.”

           You squeezed his hands, your heart hammering in your chest. You believed him for some reason, but now you knew why you had recognized him. Long ago, he had come into the museum with Hunter, a shock of blond hair amongst the dark brown. He had been cocky and rude then, but that was a different man than the one that was holding your hands now. The one in front of you was a man that was hurt deep down, hurt by a man that was supposed to love and care for him, not try and  _kill him_. “I’m so sorry,” you whispered, touching his cheek.

           His smile was quick, not reaching his eyes. “Thanks, sweetheart. You’re too sweet for your own good.” His face hardened again, anger flashing across his features. “He took everything from me: my home, my life, and my two best friends. I need… I need to take everything from him.” He pulled his hands from yours, clenching his hands into fists on his thighs.

           “Ty-Seth, I… Why don’t you just come out the press about what happened, instead of going through all the trouble of tearing his empire down?”

           He shook his head. “No, he has connections, he’d go to trial and get out because of the mob. I need to take him down and I need to do it by tearing down his entire empire, by destroying his life the way he destroyed mine.”

           “Is there any way I can help?” you asked. You don’t know why you asked, but hearing what happened to Seth made you want to help. You always had a rotten feeling about Hunter, and now knowing why, you felt the need to help him.

           “What?” he asked, eyes wide. “You wanna help?”

           You nodded. “I care about you, Seth, and I want to help. Hunter has always rubbed me the wrong way. And you deserve justice, you deserve vengeance for losing everything because of him.” You reached out to him, fingers ghosting across his bearded cheek.

           Seth gripped your wrist, smiling at you, this time his smile taking over his whole face. He had such a nice smile. “Are you sure? You really wanna help?”

           You nodded, sliding your other hand over shoulder. “In any way I can.” You gave him a smile.

           Seth leaned forward, capturing your lips in a swift kiss. You weren’t expecting that, eyes wide in shock as he pulled away from you. “Shit, sorry, that was-“ You cut him off with a kiss of your own, this one heated and passionate, your hands in his hair, his hands finding your waist. You don’t know why you did it, maybe it was the fact that you felt sorry for him, maybe it was the fact that you felt attracted to him, maybe it was the dangerous bad boy aura he was giving off with his soft and sweet interior, but you wanted to kiss him and you wanted to help him. He pulled from you, his eyes fluttering open to give you a soft look. “Wow,” he whispered.

           You pressed your forehead to his. “Looks like you’ve got yourself a partner-in-crime.”

———-

           You knew almost everything there was to know about all of Hunter’s other businesses and connections. You were trusted with a lot of his information because you were known to keep your mouth shut. And now you were helping Seth take down Hunter, the man who used to be your boss, because Seth had his life taken from him because of Hunter. You were happy to do it. As you found out more and more about Hunter, the more you hated him. He had paid off the police to ignore his connections to the mob, had people killed because they knew what he was up to, had even tried to kill Seth’s two best friends, whom had managed to get away and were now in hiding as far as Seth knew. You focused a lot of time tracking them down without Seth knowing.

           Seth was exhausted, having just did set fire to one of Hunter’s law firms he had bought out with bribes. He had gone to bed after a soft kiss to your lips. You told him you would be going to your house for the night, which was a lie. You thought you had possibly found where his friends were hiding out, somewhere he would never think to look. You packed up your purse, leaving the safehouse to go back into the city. It took a little bit, following the directions on your phone. It was in the middle of the city, in an old, rundown bar that looked like it was a rough place to be. You entered it, walking straight into a cloud of thick smoke. It was loud inside, rough looking men sitting at the bar and at tables, a few eyeing you but going back to their drinks and conversations like you weren’t even there. Seth had shown you pictures of his old friends. You scanned the bar until you found one of them behind the bar, serving drinks and eyeing you carefully. He was tall, with shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes. You spotted the other standing in the far corner, arms behind his back as he also looked at you.

           You approached the bar, sitting down on an empty stool. The bartender, the one with the piercing eyes, tossed his towel onto his shoulder, sauntering over to you.

           “I’ve never seen you around here before,” he said. He leaned forward on the bar. “You lost?”

           You shook your head. “I need to speak with you and your friend, privately when you get a chance,” you replied. You glanced at the long-haired one in the back. “I’ve got something really important to discuss with you.”

           He licked his lips before turning towards the other patrons. “Everyone out! We’re closing early tonight!”

           The patrons all groaned, some protesting, but with one heavy step forward from the long-haired one, the men left, leaving money on their tables. The long-haired one locked the door behind them, turning to glare at you.

           “Hunter finally found us,” the shaggy-haired one said.

           “What?” you said, eyes widening. “No, no, Hunter didn’t send me,” you protested, standing from your seat as he came around the bar.

           “You’re not a very good liar,” the other one said, his deep voice startling you.

           “I promise, Hunter didn’t send me. No one sent me, I came because I need to speak with the two of you about Seth Rollins.”

           The bigger of the two men grabbed you by your shirt, getting in your face with his long hair falling in his face. “How do you know that name?”

           Fear gripped you, but you took a deep breath. “I’m working with him to take down Hunter.”

           He let go of you, none too nicely, and stalked away from you. The shaggy-haired one did the same, his eyes wild. “That’s not possible because Seth was killed in a house fire a year ago.”

           “No, Hunter tried killing him.” You gulped when he glared at you. “Look, I know where he is, I’ve been working with him for a month now, helping him find out everything we can about Hunter and tearing down everything he has built. He’s the one that’s been setting fire to all of Hunter’s assets.”

           “Why the fuck should we believe you?”

           “Because I’m right here.”

           You turned around to see Seth standing in the corner. He had followed you in fear you wouldn’t make it home. He stepped forward, looking at his two friends with something that could only be described as apprehension. He almost seemed scared as he crossed his arms, looking down at the ground.

           “I’m sorry it took me so long to come forward,” he whispered, tears beginning to track down his face. “I didn’t want him to find you and I was afraid…” He paused, his arms flexing as he seemed to slouch into himself. “I was afraid you would hate me,” he whispered.

           Before you could do or say anything, the shaggy-haired one took a few long strides towards Seth, dragging him into a hug. Seth’s arms uncrossed to hug him back, his fingers digging into the fabric of his friend’s tank top, sobbing loudly.

           “I-I’m so s-sorry, Dean,” Seth sobbed, crying into the other man’s shoulder.

Dean gripped him just as tightly. “It’s okay,” he whispered, his voice strained as he tried to hold back his own tears. “Roman, get your big ass over here and hug our brother.”

The taller man, Roman, stepped forward, tears of his own tracking down his face. Dean pulled from Seth slightly, Roman sliding in to hug the two men, lightly knocking his forehead against Seth’s as Seth continued crying. “We’ve missed you,” Roman mumbled. The three men were gripping one another tightly, crying softly as they did.

You felt as if you were intruding on their moment, turning around and walking towards the bathroom to give them privacy. You quietly went inside, wiping your eyes when you realized you had also been crying. You pulled your phone from your back pocket, seeing a notification pop up. You unlocked it just as pain blossomed at the back of your head, everything going black.

———-

           Seth finally pulled away from Roman and Dean, wiping his face. “I’m so sorry, you guys I never meant-“

           Roman shook his head. “You did what you had to do. I’m just happy your girlfriend came to find us or you wouldn’t be here right now.”

           “Oh, uh, she’s not my girlfriend.”

           Roman raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling me that a friend of yours came to find us, not your girlfriend?”

           Seth shrugged. “I don’t know, man. We’ve kissed a few times and she’s been helping me take down Hunter one building at a time., but I don’t think-“

           “Maybe we should ask her what she thinks,” Dean teased, sticking his tongue out at them. “Where’d she go anyway?” He headed towards the bathrooms, opening the door slowly. “Is it alright for me to come in?” When he got no answer, he pushed the door fully open. The stalls were all empty, but the large window was wide open. His brow furrowed. Something caught his attention. Her phone was on the ground, unlocked with a notification on it and there were droplets of blood leading to the window. “Seth!” he shouted, running towards the window and looking outside.

           Seth barged in, eyes wild as he looked around. He saw her phone on the ground along with the spots of blood. He practically ran to the window, looking outside. There was no sign of her or whoever took her, just her phone the floor of the bathroom.

           “Guys, you need to look at this.” They turned to see Roman holding her phone, his eyebrows furrowed as he read whatever was on her phone. “She received a text while she was in here, from an unknown number. It says ‘Seth, meet me where this all started’.” He looked at Seth. “I think Hunter is trying to tell you he has her and to go-“

           “To the old house out in the forest, where he tried to kill me,” Seth ground out. “I need to go.” He practically ran from the bathroom, Dean and Roman hot on his heels.

           “You’re not going alone, Seth,” Roman said as they approached Seth’s motorcycle.

           “I’m not dragging you two into this. I already did that once and you two almost got killed.” Seth pulled his helmet on.

           “No.” Dean said, standing in front of Seth’s bike. “We do this together.” He stuck his fist out, a bit of smirk on his lips. Roman touched Dean’s fist with his own, looking at Seth expectantly.

           Seth couldn’t help it. It felt like old times again, the three of them together again. He put his fist with theirs, smiling wide when Dean gave a loud whoop in excitement. “Let’s go save your girl!” Dean went to his own car, Roman following him.

They were off towards the old house, memories flooding their minds as they arrived at the remains of the old house. There were parts of it still standing, blackened from the smoke and probably ready to collapse, but still stood, reminding Seth of that horrible night all those years ago.

———-

           You woke with a horrible pain at the back of your head. You tried to reach up to feel your head, only to find that your hands were tied behind your back, your arms numb from how tight the ropes were tied. You wiggled around, attempting to get your hands free.

           “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

           You froze. You knew that voice.

           Hunter stepped out from behind you, wearing a very fine suit as he eyed you carefully. He bent over, putting his hands on his knees as he looked at you. “I never would have thought that one of my favorite employees would turn on me, especially not you.” He shook his head, standing to his full height. “Why’d you do it, kid? He’s a criminal.”

           You frowned, glaring at him. “You tried to kill your own son-“

           “He was  _never_ my son. I took him in out of pity. He was a street rat, him and his two ‘friends’. The other two were resistant to me, but Seth came to me like a dog to water. Then,” Hunter turned away from you, looking at the burnt remains of his old home, “he found out that I have… Less than reputable business dealings and threatened to out me to the public. I couldn’t have that.”

           “So you fucking crippled him and left him to die after you set your  _own house_  on fire.”

           Hunter got in your face, a look of anger contorting his features. “I did. I fucked up his knee and then I left that little rat to die. And now, he’s taken almost everything from me, but then you got involved.” He smirked, the look in his eyes making your heart drop into your stomach. “You had to be nice to him, made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time. And then you started helping him, helped him take down my empire. He fell in love with you.” Hunter grabbed you by the chin, making you look up at him. “And I think you’ve fallen in love with him. One more thing for me to take away from that brat.”

           The sounds of a motorcycle engine and a car engine made you turn your head. You couldn’t help the hope rising in you as the engines were turned off. You watched Hunter shed his suit jacket, unbuttoning his sleeves to roll them up and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. You continued wiggling around, feeling the ropes loosen a bit as you did. Hunter paid no attention to you as Seth, Dean, and Roman stepped into the ruins, all three men looking ready to fight.

           “Well well well, what have we here. You managed to find your little friends.” Hunter had a sick smile on his face as he walked behind you, wrapping his hand around your throat and forcing you to look at Seth. “You can see the fear in his eyes, can’t you?” But you didn’t see fear in Seth’s eyes; you saw determination, hatred, and something you couldn’t pinpoint, but fear was not something in his eyes. Hunter squeezed your neck, cutting off your air supply. You gasped, choking as he squeezed harder.

           “Enough, Hunter!” Seth yelled. “This is between you and me, she has  _nothing_ to do with this.” Seth stepped forward, hands clenched into fists. “Let her go. You and I can settle this just how it started: one on one.”

           Hunter laughed, letting go of you. You coughed and sputtered, almost gagging on the air filling your lungs. “Why’d you bring those two? Afraid you’ll start to lose?”

           “No, they’re here to take her out of here.”

           “What?” Dean said, looking at Seth like he was crazy.

           “I need to do this on my own, guys. You take her and get her to a safe place. This is personal.” Seth shed his leather jacket, leaving him in a black t-shirt. “So, you let her go, and then we can deal with this like men.”

           Hunter laughed. “Why would I ever do that?”

           You had finally managed to wiggle your hands free, the ropes sliding from you. You gave Seth a look, his eyes catching yours. You discretely showed him one of your hands, now free. He nodded, twitching his fingers in Roman’s direction as he was closer to you. You bolted from the chair just as Seth lunged for Hunter, Roman grabbing you around the waist and practically running outside with Dean on your heels.

———-

           Seth had Hunter on the ground, hitting him where he could. Hunter couldn’t get a hit in, trying his hardest to protect himself as Seth wailed on him. After several hits, Hunter managed to land on, hitting Seth in the jaw, sending him backwards and off him. Hunter got up, watching Seth scramble to his feet. “Still too quick. You’re not giving yourself time to assess me as an opponent. You’ve never been very good at that.” Hunter managed to catch Seth this time as Seth ran at him, lifting him and slamming him onto the ground, knocking the air out of him. Hunter pinned Seth’s arms down with his knees, using Seth’s immobility to deliver punch after punch to Seth’s face and chest. Seth felt every blow, trying to stay awake. He managed to bring his knee up, forcing Hunter release his arms. Hunter fell to the side, forcing himself up, but Seth was quick knee him in the face, sending the older man backwards and rolling. Seth gasped for air, hoping Hunter would stay down, but alas, the older man was strong and resilient, even with the beating he was giving him.

           Hunter wiped the blood from his mouth, chuckling as he eyed Seth. “Once I’m finished with you, I’m going after your friends and your little girlfriend. They’ll never know peace, not until they’re buried six feet under.”

           Seth shook his head. “You’ve taken enough from me. It’s time I finally take everything from you.”

           Hunter reacted too quickly, running at Seth. Seth reached into his pocket, flipping out a knife as Hunter reached him. Seth felt the resistance as he stabbed Hunter, the blade driving deeper from Hunter’s momentum. Hunter stopped, gasping as Seth held him for a moment.

           Seth slowly lowered the both of them down, laying Hunter on his back as Hunter gasped for air, coughing up blood. “I’m sorry, Dad, but I can’t let you hurt them,” Seth whispered, eyes filling with tears. “You were once my family, but you turned on me, and family doesn’t do that. You took everything from me: my home, my friends, and my life. I won’t reveal what you’ve done to the world.” Seth felt the tears streaming down his face. Hunter was still gasping, tears of his own in his eyes. “I’ll let everything be.”

           “S-Son,” Hunter stammered, his tears falling down his cheeks. “You turned into everything I knew you could be. You… I never thought this…” He looked down at his stomach, blood pouring from his wound. “I never thought this would be the way I would die. But you did it to save your family.” Hunter hissed in pain, blood staining his teeth. “I never saw it until you arrived looking for her, but you managed to outsmart me, and you… I-I feel as if you have become me.”

           Seth frowned. “I never wanted to be like you. I wanted you to love me for who I am, not for who you thought I was going to be.”

           Hunter gave a sad laugh, coughing afterwards, blood splattering his shirt and face. “I did love you for who you were. I never wanted to do any of this to you. You’re my son, but you n-needed t-to be taught a lesson.” His voice became more and more strained.

           Seth shook his head. “I never needed to learn a lesson, Dad. You were one of the most notorious, dangerous men in this city, and when I found out and threatened you, you didn’t tell me to be quiet, you didn’t lie to me and tell me it wasn’t true. No, instead you tried to kill me. No lesson needed to be taught.”

           Hunter shook his head. “Your mother would’ve been proud.” Hunter gave Seth a weak smile. “You’ve done good, kid. I never thought you would have it in you. Take care of your family.” Hunter took his last breath, his body going limp in Seth’s arms.

           Seth sobbed loudly, setting Hunter on the ground gently. “You stubborn old fuck. You always knew it’d end like this, didn’t you?” Seth stood up, taking the knife with him. He didn’t need his finger prints on anything. He wiped the blood on Hunter’s pants, closing the blade and walking from the ruins and his past.

———-

           Roman set you down next to the car, both men watching the house carefully as you felt panic rise in you. “What if he doesn’t-“

           “He’ll be fine. He can do it,” Dean mumbled, but you saw the uncertainty in his face. “And if he doesn’t, then we take down Hunter. It’s as simple as that.” Dean was rolling his shoulders, beginning to pace back and forth as more time passed.

           Seth emerged looking worse for wear, blood covering his hands, his face bruised and swelling. He stumbled, swaying as he tried to keep himself steady. Roman rushed to him, throwing Seth’s arm over his shoulder, wrapping his own around the younger man’s waist. You gasped, covering your mouth with your hands. Dean opened up the backseat of his car, Roman laying Seth down in the back.

           “Take him back to his safe house. I’ll grab his bike and follow you. Do you know how to get there?” Roman asked you.

           You nodded, getting in the backseat with Seth. Seth rested his head in your lap, gripping your thighs as best he could, curled up in the backseat. Blood was staining your clothes as he held on to you, weak sobs making him shake. Dean climbed into the car, the engine roaring to life. You helped Dean with directions, gripping Seth lightly as he sobbed against your legs. Once you arrived at the safe house, Dean helped you bring Seth inside as Roman pulled up on the motorcycle. You managed to get Seth to his room, setting him on his bed.

           “Dean, could you fill the bath tub? I wanna get him cleaned up.” Dean nodded, heading for the bathroom as you helped Seth stay sitting up. Seth was leaning heavily against you, crying quietly against your shoulder. Dean came back in once the tub was full, helping you drag Seth into the bathroom. Dean left the two of you alone. You undressed Seth in silence as he tried to calm himself. You noticed the bruises blossoming across his body, an ache in your chest starting as you helped him into the tub. He sat there quietly as you cleaned him off, draining the tub rather quickly as the water turned red. You turned the shower head on, rinsing him off as you stroked his now wet hair, watching as he continued to cry, but he was mostly sniffling now, slowly standing when you grabbed a fluffy towel to wrap him up in. You managed to get him back to his bedroom, setting yourself to lightly tending his wounds.

           “Thank you,” he rasped out once you finished, his brown eyes sad as he looked up at you. You pressed a kiss to his forehead, going to grab him some comfy clothes to get into. He let you dress him before snuggling down into his blankets. “Can you lay with me?”

           You barely heard him because he said it so quietly. “Let me out this away and then I’ll be back, okay?”

           He nodded, watching you leave the room.

           When you went through the living room, you saw Dean and Roman both sitting on the couch, looking worried. Dean bolted to his feet. “Is he going to be okay?”

           “Yeah, he just needs some rest. There’s a spare bedroom if you guys want to stay for the night.”

           “Thanks, we’ll take it,” Roman said, standing up to drag Dean from the room. “Thank you for helping him.”

           You nodded, giving him a small smile as you headed back to Seth’s room. Your heart felt like it was going to break as you watched him curl up, his face emotionless as you climbed into the bed with him. He pulled you close, pressing his face against your stomach as he held you. You stroked his hair absently, tears of your own building in your eyes as he looked up at you.

           “It’s over,” he whispered. “I-I killed him. I-It’s over.” His face contorted as he started to sob again, clinging to you like his life depended on it. “I-I killed my own dad.”

           You scooted down, lying face to face with him, gently pushing his hair form his face. “It’ll be okay. I know it must be hard, but it’ll be okay,” you whispered.

           “Don’t leave.”

           Your tears spilled down your face as you pulled him close. “I’m never leaving you, ever.” You pulled away to kiss him softly. “Believe it or not, you’re stuck with me.” He gave you a weak smile, burying his face in your neck. “Why don’t we sleep, yeah? I’ll be here when you wake up.”

           Seth sighed heavily, holding you tight as he drifted off to sleep, crying softly as he did.

———-

           No one knew who killed Hunter Hearst Helmsley, but it didn’t take long for everything he did to be made public, his shady dealings with the mob, and how he had tried to kill his own son. Seth was allowed to be Seth again, not having to hide his identity, but he soon became famous in your city, which he didn’t like  _at all_.

           “It’s been four months, can’t they just leave me alone?” he asked as he looked out his apartment window to see paparazzi standing outside.

           You got up from the couch, wrapping your arms around him from behind. “It’ll die down someday, Seth. Don’t worry.”

           Seth turned, kissing your forehead with a soft smile. “You think so?”

           You hummed in confirmation, standing on your toes to press a quick kiss to his lips. “C’mon, you promised to watch a movie with me, so come watch a movie with me.” You pulled him to the couch as he groaned in annoyance, but he sat anyways, pulling you to cuddle against his side.

           “I must love you or something, because I  _hate_ this movie.” He laughed when you beamed up at him. “Yeah, yeah, I love you, sweetheart.”

           You pressed a quick kiss to his jaw. “I love you, too!” You turned on your movie, listening to him groan as the opening credits came through. You hummed in contentment as you snuggled him, your eyes glued to the screen.

           Seth watched you instead of the movie, love making his heart swell as you watched your movie with almost childlike wonder. He tugged your chin up so he could look at you, those deep brown eyes scanning your face before kissing you softly, his beard scratching your face pleasantly. You unintentionally moaned into his mouth, blushing fiercely when he pulled away to look at you. He smirked, pulling on you until you were straddling him, a devilish smirk on his face. “Wanna take this somewhere else?” he whispered, pushing your hair back form your face.

           You stuttered out your response, nodding your head as you did. He picked you up with ease, carrying you back to your shared bedroom. He set you down on the bed gently. He pushed you shirt up your stomach, pressing kisses along your stomach and up to underneath your breasts. A moan slipped form you as you carded your fingers through his hair. You pulled your shirt over your head. He groaned rather loudly, pressing a kiss to your left nipple before sucking it into his mouth. You back arched off the bed as you gasped, tugging on his hair as he lavished your breasts with kisses and licks. You pulled on his shirt until he took it off, flinging it somewhere in the room. You both stripped rather quickly after that, Seth burying his face between your thighs, his tongue swirling around your clit. Your hips stuttered up towards his mouth, moaning rather loudly as he slid his tongue into you, his fingers taking over on your clit. You gripped his hair tightly as he practically tortured you, bringing you so close to the brink before pulling away, a grin on his face as you protested.

           “I’m just getting started with you.” He practically growled the words as he crawled up over you, his cock arched stiffly against your pussy. He slid his dick through your wetness a few times, circling the head over your clit before plunging into you, moaning as your hips connected. You scratched at his back, almost screaming as he filled you in ways you didn’t think was possible. He began a slow pace, kissing you as he did, almost cradling you as he made love to you. You felt every stroke, every little movement as he thrust in and out of you, his lips against yours, against your neck, your breasts, everywhere he could reach with his mouth. He looked at you, love twinkling in those gorgeous eyes of his. “I love you,” he whispered, sitting back on his heels as he lifted you, his forehead pressed against yours as you two moved together, his cock buried inside of you and his pelvis brushing against your clit. “I love you so much.”

           You gripped him tightly, your walls fluttering around him as you tried to keep it together. “I love you,” you whispered back. He smiled, shifting his hips the slightest bit so his cock would press against that spot deep inside of you. You cried out, gripping his shoulders as you came suddenly, your head thrown back in ecstasy. Seth wasn’t far behind, emptying into you as he moaned loudly, holding you as tight as he could.

He slowly lowered you back onto the bed, eyebrows raising at the mess dripping from you. He got up, wetting a rag to clean you up. Once done, he crawled into bed with you, pressing his chest to you back, holding you tightly as he pressed his face into your shoulder. “I love you, sweetheart,” he whispered, kissing your bare shoulder.

“I love you, too,” you whispered, feeling sleep pulling at you.

Seth held you close as you both drifted to sleep, not a worry in the world.


End file.
